


Hard

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Use, F/F, F/F Diversity Bingo, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, Poverty, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Sexy Sandwich, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya spends all her time just trying to provide food and shelter for herself and her less-than-appreciative sister Sonya. Can an unexpected overture from Sonya's best friend Lena change her outlook...and her luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of Femslash Revolution's 2016 F/F Diversity Bingo event.

Tanya let out a groan as the kitchen door closed behind her. As punishment for not sucking Dino's cock like the rest of the waitstaff, she'd had to close up again. Which meant she was an hour late getting home, which meant an hour less sleep on top of her classes and a full day at the restaurant. She was mentally and physically exhausted, and she just wanted to have a beer and get her three hours of sleep before the graveyard shift at the warehouse.

Instead, she was picking her way through discarded fast food wrappers and pizza boxes trying to get to the fridge. _Goddammit, Sonya,_ she groused to herself, _would it kill you to clean up a little every once in a while?_

Any questions about where said sister was were answered when a pair of giggles echoed in from the living room. Ah, she must be with Lena, probably getting baked and pretending to be 'studying' or some shit. Tanya shook her head as she tilted the can up to her lips, then almost choked on the cold beer when another, decidedly masculine voice said "Oh yeah, baby, you suck that dick like a pro..."

There was enough time for Lena to giggle again and say "Oh my god, Marco, you're such an asshole" before Tanya rounded the corner. When she did, she immediately threw her hands in front of her face with a shriek of disgust, but not before she got a good eyeful of this Marco's cock disappearing down her little sister's throat.

"What the fuck?!?" Tanya screamed, and Lena let go of Sonya's shirt where she was pulling it up from behind to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh shit!"

The guy, Marco, just smiled dazedly. "Hey, shit, are we gonna make this a four-way?"

Sonya pulled back, the cock popping out of her mouth with a wet smack. "Oh my god, Tanya, get the fuck out! What's wrong with you?"

Tanya scowled. "What's wrong with me? Are you fucking kidding me?" She marched into the room, then changed course when she saw Lena slipping something behind her back out of the corner of her eye. Her sister's friend made a weak attempt to keep it away, but Tanya was too angry to be denied. When she jerked the small glass pipe out into the open, her eyes went wide. "Crack? Are you fucking serious? Where the fuck did you get this?"

Marco held up his hands and raised himself off the couch, not even seeming to notice that his half-flaccid meat was still bobbing in front of him, shiny from Sonya's saliva. "Whoa, chill out, honey. It's cool..."

Tanya spun to face him, trying to keep her eyes high. "Cool? Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops!"

The guy's easy, bullshit grin didn't waver. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. Take a hit." He laughed. "Maybe it'll help you get that stick outta your ass."

Tanya's teeth were grinding as she whipped around to grab the baseball bat leaning by the front door and point it menacingly in his direction. "If you're not out of my house in ten seconds, I'm not gonna be the one with a stick up my ass!"

"Tanya you fucking cunt!" Sonya screamed. "Don't fucking talk to him like that!"

Tanya's glare didn't waver either, and finally Marco rolled his eyes. "I'll see you around, babe." He grabbed the back of Lena's head and pulled her into a sloppy, noisy kiss, then slapped Sonya on the ass as he pulled away. "You too, slut."

He finally stuffed his cock back in his pants, gave Tanya a smirk, and headed for the door.

The door wasn't even closed before Sonya was on her feet, shoving Tanya in the chest as hard as she could. "Oh my god, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Tanya turned on her sister with a disbelieving glare. "What am I doing? You're smoking crack! I'm a security guard, do you know what would happen if anyone found out?"

Sonya rolled her eyes so hard her entire head followed. "Oh my god! It's not like you wouldn't still have a job!"

Tanya blinked in shock, mouth open. "You stupid, spoiled piece of shit. You think I work two jobs because it's fucking fun? You think the house, and your clothes, and your fucking food all pay for themselves?"

"Fuck you!" Sonya screamed. "I didn't ask you to be my fucking mom! I didn't ask you to come in here and give Lena's boyfriend shit like you're so much better than us! Go fuck yourself!"

Before Tanya could respond, Sonya was stamping up the stairs, the door to her bedroom slamming shut a few seconds later. Tanya winced and let out a long, slow sigh, shook her head, and turned back to the kitchen. She was bent over picking up the burger wrappers when she heard the floor creak behind her.

"Tanya?"

For a split second, she'd almost hoped Sonya had decided to apologize. But no, of fucking course not. She straightened up. "Go away, Lena."

"Look, I'm really sorry." She heard the clicking of Lena's stiletto heels, absurdly oversexualized like everything else about the way she dressed and acted and moved, before suddenly the girl's arms were around her waist, her chin nestled in the hollow of her shoulder, her soft, haltered breasts pressing against her back. "It's not Sonya's fault," she murmured in Tanya's ear. "She couldn't resist Marco's big, fat cock."

Tanya stiffened and blushed. Not from being reminded of Lena's boyfriend's endowment—well, not really—but because Lena's hands were starting to gently rub her stomach.

"But then...I think we both know that you're not interested in that kind of thing, don't we?"

Tanya's eyebrows shot up, and she spun in place to find Lena smirking up at her through thick, fluttering lashes. "What?"

Lena bit her bottom lip with a shrug that made her breasts rub teasingly against Tanya's. "We both know the kind of thing you really want..." Tanya couldn't move. All she could do was stand there as Lena's teasing hands trailed down her back, lightly stroking her ass through her skirt. She failed to stop a soft sigh from the contact, and Lena grinned. "I think about you a lot, you know."

Tanya swallowed. "You're high."

"You're hot," Lena shot back, and Tanya blushed. They both knew damn well that Sonya was the pretty one, as people never got tired of telling her. Lena's smile turned impish. "And I've seen the way you look at me..."

Tanya's cheeks heated up. She'd tried not to, but Sonya's best friend was so sexy, and she dressed and moved so provocatively, and Tanya always felt like a freak just being around her, having this walking reminder that she could never be normal hanging around their house all the time. But now Lena's hands were rising up, up her back and into her hair, and normal was getting less and less important.

"Marco was right about one thing," Lena murmured an inch from her lips. "You need to relax..."

Tanya opened her mouth to respond. Before she could, Lena's tongue was in it.

Lena kissed her hard, so hard that the cabinets rattled as her back slammed against them. But the girl's lips were soft, soft and warm and wet and they tasted like caramel and soon Tanya's face was getting hotter and hotter at the sounds rising from her throat. But Lena was moaning too, writhing as she pressed their bodies together, and it was so good and so hot and so liberating just to not give a shit for two seconds, to have her whole world narrow to Lena's lips and Lena's tongue and Lena's breath and Lena's hands in her hair and Lena's nipples tickling against hers.

"Sometimes I think about you when I play with myself," Lena growled, and Tanya moaned again.

Lena's hands were moving now, pulling her restaurant-issue shirt out of her skirt and burning when they touched bare skin. Tanya still wasn't sure what to do with hers—well, no, she'd had enough experience with women to know what to do, she just didn't know what she was _allowed_ to do—but then one of Lena's pulled back long enough to guide her hand up to cup one of those big, half-covered breasts, and Tanya stopped worrying.

"What do you like?"

Lena laughed into her mouth. "Well shit, here I was kind of thinking that was my line. Why don't we try making something about you for once in your goddamn life?" Tanya stiffened a little—maybe out of guilt, maybe just because she couldn't remember the last time that had actually happened—and Lena obviously felt it. She grinned slyly as she pulled back, dragging her hands down Tanya's chest. "You want to know what I like, what I think about when I think about you? I think about eating you out right here in this kitchen. How's that sound?"

Tanya's cheeks flushed, but she wasn't resisting as Lena knelt down in front of her and started to push up her skirt; in fact, when she was done peeling off her shirt her hands immediately went to Lena's curls to push her down even more firmly. When she felt Lena's breath on the crotch of her panties, she let out an unwilling squeal and bucked her hips. When Lena grinned, Tanya felt it through the thin, rapidly-dampening cloth.

"God, you smell fucking good..." Lena licked the scrap of faded cotton, and Tanya's hips jerked forward into her mouth. If the satisfied hum was any indication, Lena didn't seem to mind. "Down or off?"

Tanya blinked. Her brain was barely working as it was, she couldn't handle questions right now. "What?"

Lena laughed against her. "Panties."

Tanya blushed. "Off!"

"Good choice," Lena murmured as her hands went to work. Tanya gasped as the cool air hit her overheated sex, already burning wet even though Lena hadn't really touched it yet. Then Lena stuck out her tongue, and that last part changed.

"Oh fuck!" Tanya was trying to keep her voice down, because the last thing she wanted was for Sonya to come downstairs and find her big sister fucking her best friend, but holy shit...had it really been so long since the last time she was with a woman, or was Lena really that good? She almost wanted to laugh at how absurd it was, getting eaten out by her little sister's friend in the middle of the kitchen because Lena apparently just felt like it, but she was too preoccupied with gasping as Lena's tongue wriggled inside her, then pulled back to lick long, hard licks up the suture of her slick pussy while naughty hands cupped and squeezed her ass to pull her closer.

Tanya was so pent up, had gone for so long with only her fingers and her imagination for company, that before she was even thinking about how to slow it down she was coming fast and hard, mashing her hips against Lena's face as Lena licked and sucked the juices that poured down her chin. When she pulled away, lips shimmering with wetness and split in an ecstatic grin, Tanya's legs gave out. She dropped to her ass, which just put her at the perfect height for Lena to kiss her again, feeding her her own juices via the same talented, writhing tongue that had coaxed them out. Tanya moaned at the hint of her own flavor in Lena's mouth, then pulled her in to explore more of it. One hand grabbed hold of Lena's curly hair to deepen the kiss, the other sliding down to undo the button of her skintight jeans. When she slipped her fingers inside, they didn't encounter any panties. Tanya moaned again.

"I'm so fucking wet for you," Lena gasped against her throat, and she was, she was practically gushing on Tanya's fingers, and the responsible part of her brain that had been in charge since Mom died was momentarily worried that Lena's jeans might stain before it was quickly shoved aside. In its place was the knowledge that one of the hottest girls she'd ever seen, one she'd hardly even dared to fantasize about because she was so utterly out of her league, was humping her fingers, begging for release.

Tanya twisted her first two fingers inside and gave it to her.

She was ashamed to admit that Lena did most of the work, bucking her hips and clenching her tight, hot muscles down around Tanya's fingers as Tanya simply tried to keep up. The angle was too awkward for her to do everything she wanted, show Lena everything she wanted, so she focused her energy on the thumb circling Lena's clit and the changing sounds she made as Tanya kissed different parts of her neck. She was rounding the back of the ear when Lena squealed against her throat, a virtual flood of heat telling Tanya that Lena had just been repaid in kind.

"Oh my god," Lena murmured in her ear as Tanya soothingly rubbed her still-spasming mound, "oh my god, fuck...it's so good...you're so fucking good..."

Except Tanya didn't feel so fucking good. She felt like shit. She was lying on the kitchen floor with her little sister's best friend wrapped around her, kissing her, and she felt as much like a freak as she had the very first time she'd told one of her friends that she'd rather kiss a girl than a boy. But then she did kiss a girl, or rather a girl kissed her: soft lips on hers, still ever-so-slightly moist, and a gentle hand massaging her stomach.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Lena whispered, and Tanya swallowed.

"I...I didn't know."

"Nobody does," she murmured. "Everybody thinks I like guys. Nobody knows I've had a crush on you since I was fourteen."

Tanya blushed. "What about...Sonya?"

Lena groaned as she rolled over to settle her head against Tanya's chest. If they weren't careful, Tanya thought, they might just fall asleep here. "I love her but your sister's a fucking baby. I just know she's the kind of girl who'd freak out about me checking her out or whatever."

Tanya frowned, because Sonya was exactly that kind of girl. But then, that was just one of the reasons she'd tried to hide this part of herself for so long. She swallowed. "What do you want to do?"

Lena chuckled. "Well, I definitely don't want to fall asleep on another kitchen floor," she said, a statement belied by the way she nuzzled deeper into Tanya's chest and slid her arm around her waist. Tanya frowned.

"No, I mean...what happens now?"

Lena fell silent. "I don't know. What do you want to happen now?"

Tanya kept right on frowning. "I don't know."

The silence was deep enough that Tanya could actually hear Lena nervously licking her lips. "Tanya?"

"Mm?"

"Do you...like me?"

Tanya's shoulders fell. Goddammit. God fucking dammit. "Yes."

"I mean, like...you know..."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well then, maybe we could...try hanging out more? I mean, when Sonya's not around?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Tanya felt Lena shift nervously against her. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Tanya squeezed her eyes shut. "No, I want to." Because she did, and she didn't want to stop there; she wanted to date, call Lena her girlfriend, walk down the street holding hands, and generally make up for all the lost time she'd spent staring at her sister's best friend and feeling like a pervert. She didn't say any of that, of course, but from the way Lena's hand pressed tighter against her waist it seemed like she heard it anyway.

"Your life's so hard," Lena murmured into Tanya's chest. "I know Sonya doesn't see it, but I do. And I don't want to make it harder."

Tanya's fingers stroked through Lena's warm, soft curls. "Hard's better than lonely," she whispered. Lena glanced up to meet her eyes, and Tanya leaned down for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Lena was smiling. Tanya sat up. "We, um...we should probably get up."

Lena nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. I have to get home."

Tanya licked her lips nervously. "Well...you don't have to..."

Lena blinked, then chuckled. "I do if I don't want Sonya wondering why I'm sleeping in her sister's room."

Tanya winced. "Sorry." Lena looked at her curiously as she finally made the effort to pull them up to their feet, tugging down her skirt in the process. Tanya sighed. "Look, I...I haven't done this a lot. I'm not going to be good at it."

Lena shook her head. "You think I have?" She shrugged, eyes now stubbornly avoiding Tanya's. "You're the only girl I've ever really wanted."

Tanya's shoulders slumped as she pulled Lena into a hug. After a few seconds, the hug inevitably turned into a kiss. The kiss turned into groping, and the groping turned into laughing.

Of course, then the laughing turned into Sonya screaming "What the fuck?!?" at the top of her lungs. As they pulled apart, Lena's eyes going as wide as Sonya's, Tanya just wanted to sigh. Yeah, this was her life. Hard, and not getting any easier.

But maybe, she dared to hope as Lena defiantly grabbed her hand, getting a little bit better.


End file.
